It is known that low amplitude signals handled by multiple conductors within shielded jacketing pose problems arising from variable impedance of the cable assembly as well as from cross talk between conductors which can be eliminated or practically inhibited by appropriate provision for lateral spacing between the cable shield and the conductors and by properly spacing the conductors from one another. Certain proposals have been made to accomplish these objectives but these are subject to various shortcomings and objections owing to the multiplicity of components to be assembled and the difficulty and labor time required to accomplish the assembly. For example, it has been proposed to employ a separate non-conductive dielectric spacer element between each adjacent pair of ribbon cables but it is difficult and time consuming to assemble these components and to maintain them in their desired relative positions while enclosing them within a shielded outer enclosure.